Parce que Dieu s'est lassé d'Eux
by Mimoze07
Summary: Et parce que les circonstances des rencontres ne sont jamais aussi quelconques. Préquelle, principalement sur la relation Layton-Luke


DISCLAIMER

L'idée de cet One-Shot, du moins dans ces grandes lignes, a été écrite avant l'annonce officielle de _Layton Kyôju to Majin no Fue_ à présent, il est donc évident qu'il ne peut plus s'intégrer, au vu de la publication tardive que j'en fais, comme je l'aurais souhaité dans le cours des jeux Layton. Et je m'en excuse. Dans la suite de l'écriture, j'ai pris néanmoins en compte certaines informations, afin que la lecture soit, malgré tout, la plus proche d'un éventuel préquelle qu'aurait pu prendre la série.

Cet One-Shot contient des spoilers minimes sur les personnages et leurs caractères - je parle ainsi légèrement d'OOC, mais qui me semble justifié - de _Layton Kyôju to Majin no Fue_. _Layton Kyôju_ (_Professor Layton)_ est la propriété de Level-5 et de son éditeur, Nintendo. Aucun bénéfice financier n'est retiré de cette publication.

Pour ce qui est de l'énigme insérée dans le texte (je trouve que, par rapport au fandom, elle a sa place), elle est de ma composition, bien que je n'excelle pas en la matière. Si vous souhaitez me donner votre réponse, merci de **ne pas** utiliser les reviews, mais préférer le message privé. Réservez les reviews à des commentaires sur l'One-Shot même. Merci d'avance. Merci à Valef, Skye, Luxx, Hinysky et tous mes contacts qui se reconnaîtront, pour leur soutien durant la rédaction. Un remerciement tout particulier à Yami-chan pour son aide constante, aussi bien dans les idées préliminaires que dans la rédaction à proprement parler.

Bonne lecture !

Lorsque le train arriva à la gare du vieux quartier du Londres Est, les feuilles mortes collées à ses roues, il avait à son compte un retard devenu presque habituel dont personne ne se soucia. Ni le conducteur, dont les bouées de graisse sortaient par plis de sa veste de travail ni les contrôleurs, dans leurs uniformes bleus typiques de la compagnie ferroviaire locale - vous vous les imaginez bien, ceux avec les boutons dorés. Alignés à la manière de petits soldats de plomb sur une étagère, ils attendaient l'arrêt complet du véhicule.

_Ladies and gentlemen_, mesdames et messieurs, bienvenue à Londres ! Londres, ses trottoirs mouillés, ses cabines téléphoniques, et bien sûr ses célèbres autobus à deux étages.

L'arrêt un peu plus brusque de la tête fit claquer les wagons l'un contre l'autre, dans leur légère capacité de voyageurs. Il y eut quelques braillements dans les cabines - sans doute un enfant qui s'est écrasé le nez sur le siège qui lui tournait le dos - et le conducteur posa son épaisse semelle contre le frein tout en déballant son encas. Tout ce qu'il y a de plus quelconque un traditionnel sandwich aux concombres, recouvert de sa couche de poivre et de mayonnaise.

Les contrôleurs se dirigèrent d'une démarche instantanément moins coordonnée, une petite poussée d'un grand pouce magique, vers les portes. Derrière le vitrage opaque, les passagers se bousculaient les jeunes pères de famille se trituraient les moustaches, les mégères impatientes faisaient claquer les poignées de leur modeste bagage à main, et les bambins faisaient de la buée côté paysage en se pinçant les uns les autres.

Chaque passager aura, en plus du retard habituel des trains de l'époque, un décalage par rapport aux autres wagons. Soit le contrôleur aura une mèche de cheveux à remettre droit, soit les clés tomberont entre les rails bref, un incident quelconque dans un métier un peu près quelconque - du moins, dans cette fin du dix-neuvième siècle dans un vieux quartier pluvieux de Londres.

Les personnages qui descendaient à présent d'un air pressé avaient tous des allures typiques _british_ certains avaient le nez recourbé avec deux narines larges, d'autres l'avaient en pointe effilée avec une paire de trous ridicules. Les uns avaient d'immenses jambes et le dos angulaire, les autres avaient le gabarit petit format, dos droits, épaisseur graisseuse sur les hanches. Mais c'était tous des habitués du patelin. On le voyait à leurs jeans trempant joyeusement dans les flaques, leurs décolletés sans gêne, leurs bagages légers et leur accent prononcé.

Selon ces critères, le gamin qui descendait dernier de son wagon, avec le décalage dû au quelconque incident, ne faisait pas partie de ces habitués. Avec son imperméable de papier brun serré contre la poitrine, et que le vent d'automne tenait à lui arracher des mains, son élégante casquette gonflée sur les côtés - la rondeur romanesque voulait que celle-ci reste en place - et ses épaisses joues de vilain petit canard il avait juste l'air d'un gosse sorti d'une société un peu plus aisée.

Et bien sûr, lui n'avait jamais pris le train avant.

La valise à roulettes qu'il avait calé entre ses jambes contenait toutes les petites affaires qu'on pouvait donner à sa taille - admettons-le, on pouvait le trouver court sur pattes du haut de ses cinq ans - deux paires de chaussettes en _patchwork_ neuves, un petit livre illustré d'un auteur anonyme, la brochure de la compagnie ferroviaire, son violon à lui, et des madeleines.

Dans le col de son pull bleu, l'ours en peluche - nommé, pour des raisons connus que d'un certain chiard, « Nicholas » - jetait ses yeux de bouton sur le confortable intérieur du train. Son propriétaire regardait avec une moue boudeuse, les personnes des deux côtés de la barrière qui se saluaient, s'étreignaient, tentaient d'enjamber les barres métalliques. Comme s'il s'attendait à ce qu'une figure connue, coiffée d'on-ne-sait quel chapeau melon, l'attende avec une patience qui aurait semblée naturelle.

Et qu'elle vienne lui dire « Bonjour, Luke ! ».

Accessoirement, un « Il fait beau n'est-ce pas ? » qui aurait paru déplacé sous les nuages crevés. Mais ça importait peu. Ca montrerait au moins qu'on lui portait un peu d'intérêt. Luke aurait alors parlé avec animation des progrès qu'il avait faits en lecture, des paysages défilant derrière les vitres embrumées, de la tasse de chocolat chaud qu'il avait acheté à bord avec ses petites économies à lui.

Et aussi de cette énigme qu'on lui avait posée, plutôt une colle à vrai dire. Il semblait que ce soit la mode à Londres et son voisin la lui avait racontée avec un certain sens du détail en pointant le conducteur, lors d'un arrêt à une autre gare. Et bien qu'il ait vanté ses cinq ans - et presque six mois -, et qu'il avait résolu un puzzle de deux cent pièces, un jour, avec une coutumière fierté infantile il n'avait pas trouvé de réponse au problème.

* * *

#001

Ce conducteur travaille pour une compagnie ferroviaire bien excentrique ! Le train qu'il conduit aujourd'hui classe les voyageurs d'un wagon à l'autre selon le trajet qu'ils effectuent. Ainsi, toutes les personnes d'un même wagon montent et descendent au même endroit. Le train traîne **quatre** wagons, et **une** cabine pour notre chauffeur chaque wagon peut accueillir jusqu'à **dix passagers**.

La compagnie, qui reste une entreprise sérieuse, relèvera ce soir la circulation qui a eu lieu à bord train. Voilà ce qu'elle notera

A la gare 1*, les passagers du wagon B sont montés.

A la gare 2*, les passagers du wagon A ont à leur tour pris place.

A la gare 3*, les passagers du wagon C sont montés, **alors que les passagers** du wagon A sont descendus.

A la gare 4*, les passagers du wagon D **et** du wagon A sont montés.

A la gare 5*, les passagers du wagon C sont descendus.

A la gare 6*, nous arrivons au terminus, tous les passagers restant à bord sont descendus.

Une personne peu consciencieuse souhaite finir son travail au plus tôt. Si cette personne considère que chaque wagon a, à chaque fois, été occupé à **sa capacité maximum **de passagers, alors **combien de personnes auront voyagé à bord du train aujourd'hui** ?

* * *

La bruine coutumière s'attardait, lorsque Luke se souvint - vous connaissez les enfants, à quel point ils peuvent être distraits - qu'on lui avait donné un parapluie. Le genre de parapluie pas grandement imperméable, de couleur vive, avec les petites oreilles d'animaux en papier sur le dessus. L'objet, patient, la canne repliée sur le coude de son propriétaire, attendait simplement de se rendre utile.

A un moment quelconque, il avait détaché sa main du col pour remettre droites quelques mèches de cheveux bruns collées à ses pommettes. Il avait dû remarquer la sensation moite de ses doigts entre ses cheveux. Quel empoté il faisait, parfois.

Le parapluie étira paresseusement sa toile délavée au-dessus de sa tête.

Sous le préau du quai de gare, les scènes étaient on ne peut plus familières, peu importait les visages _old-fashioned_. Les jeunes amants, encore en complet de travail, posaient leurs doigts sur les nez des enfants bâtards, si cela se dit encore les enfants égarés se signalaient à leurs mères avec des grands gestes de la main. Une dame presqu'enrubanné dans son boa se laissait tâter les melons - le terme n'était pas correct - par un blondinet aux yeux bleus qui semblait sorti d'un livre illustré.

Luke empoigna d'une main l'anse, gardant de l'autre le riflard, et laissa sa valise suivre derrière lui. Il se rendait bien compte qu'il avait une démarche un peu maladroite, de par les formes de ladite panière aussi le voilà qui rougissait jusqu'aux oreilles.

La femme aux melons taille concours poussa un cri suraigu et ficha une baffe monumentale sur le bonhomme, perdant d'un coup toute sa délicatesse il s'éloigna en titubant, une main plaquée sur la joue, l'autre encore fermement accrochée à un morceau de dentelle, dispersant la foule. Luke était tellement distrait - l'énigme trottait encore dans sa tête comme un petit rat, même si ce n'était qu'un prétexte à lui occuper l'esprit - qu'il tendit poliment son billet au résidus de broderie. Il ne leva pas le regard de ses chaussures.

Sur le trottoir d'une rue pluvieuse de Londres, une curieuse automobile - avec son plafond surélevé et ses deux phares ronds comme des boules de billard - pétaradait avec impatience. Le véhicule semblait présenter quelques signes de faiblesse. L'une des pattes - l'un des pneus - était calée sur le côté de la bouche d'incendie et rendait la machine bancale. Et malgré tout, la voiture semblait vouloir prendre la route campagnarde le plus tôt possible, et tant pis pour une roue malade.

Le crachin avait cessé, et le ciel restait couvert d'une couche opaque de nuages gris. Restait pour Luke un début de fièvre - du moins, ça lui semblait logique il n'était pas si bien couvert - et une glace parfum fraise en boule industrielle. Il l'avait payé du reste de ses économies, des sous que la voisine lui avait donnés pour s'acheter des bonbons chez Riddell. Deux personnages un peu moins quelconques qui n'avaient guère d'importance dans le contexte.

La moitié de la langue entre les dents, il posa son doigt sur sa tempe dans une mimique assez comique. Le froid lui était vite monté à la tête. Aïe.

Les gens avaient quitté au fur et à mesure la gare par la sortie bien nommée « Sortie des arrivants, vers Londres Est ». Les uns montaient dans les voitures bien soignées de leurs hôtes, famille proche ou correspondants, les autres prenaient confortablement place au deuxième étage d'un des autobus rouges qui ont fait la réputation de la capitale. La typesse avait pris place dans une limousine - avec chauffeur ! - tout en cachant maladroitement sa poitrine découverte avec le boa de plumes tout de même plus impressionnant.

La relative impression de masse s'était dispersée, il n'y avait plus que les affichettes de papier jaunie sur les murs - « Un million d'années à rôtir en enfer sans un seul verre d'eau » et l'élégante mention de la compagnie ferroviaire sur le verso - les feuilles volantes, et les excédents du parfait que Luke s'acharnait à pencher d'un certain angle pour ne pas en avoir sur les doigts.

Un moment anodin, voire quelconque.

C'est finalement Nicholas, l'ourson en peluche synonyme des beaux rêves d'enfant, qui aperçut l'engin le premier. Les restes de glace avaient fini à la poubelle, de même que le papier Luke tapait patiemment des pieds sur le rebord gauche du banc, et il avait calé _teddy-bear_ dans son dos avec l'air de deux bons copains qui préparent une bonne blague.

Eh, tu connais la blague du capitaine ?

La pétarade d'un vieux véhicule le força à abandonner la contemplation de ses souliers trempés. Il se retourna pour apercevoir une voiture qui semblait sortie d'un dessin animé. Suzy la voiture. Elle avait l'air de sauter sur la route. Un coup le nez le premier, un coup le postérieur par terre. Roues avant, roues arrière.

Il se leva tranquillement. Remit sa casquette droite sur sa tête. Sortit la valise de là où il l'avait calé. N'oublia pas le parapluie resté sur le côté. Tira sur le coin de son pull. Impeccable mon jeune ami.

Bien entendu, comme tout véhicule pressé qui se respectait, il ne se gara pas sur les places de stationnement temporaires. Un peu plus sur la route, en biais, bloquant évidemment la possible circulation qu'il pourrait y avoir. Des habitudes, soyons honnêtes, quelconques.

Du côté passager sortit précipitamment une jeune femme. Définition simpliste pour une paire de bottines, une pelisse jaune bien serrée à la taille, la moitié des cheveux tenus en chignon et l'autre retombant sur une épaule. Impossible de dire quelle épaule toutefois, elle ne cessait de les renvoyer d'une à l'autre.

Côté conducteur, la radio étouffait encore quelques sanglots d'une chanteuse d'opéra inconnue.

_Miss_ pelisse jaune ouvrit le coffre arrière - malgré les protestations grinçantes du transport privé -, sortit son sac, s'emballa dans les nœuds. Elle brandit un appareil photo, un de ces jetables vendus et étrennés pour la forme plus que pour le fond. Elle se présentera plus tard comme collègue et stagiaire dans une faculté - ou une université - du centre de Londres, et pour l'instant s'empressa de faire bonne impression.

La première impression est la meilleure pour les mômes. Revue de psychologie pour enfants, première année de stage à Liverpool.

Elle attrapa la menotte de Luke avant même qu'il puisse faire la moue l'appareil photo dans l'autre main, prête à prendre quoi que ce soit en photo - le braillard sûrement, mais aussi le décor campagnard, les trains de marchandise plus loin, oh tiens ! Un distributeur, ça pourrait être amusant. Sa voix timide jurait avec son accent, quoique léger.

« Bonjour, Luke ! »

Le concerné lui jeta un regard boudeur, de l'air de celui qui n'a pas compris un traître mot de l'entrée en matière, et reposa ses yeux sur le sol. Remi Altiva casier 58 - selon l'étiquette fichant l'instrument - haussa les épaules avec un « jmenfoutisme » presque professionnel.

Ce qui étonna Luke en premier, ce fût le chapeau. Il n'avait pas eu besoin de pencher la tête sur le côté - éviter du regard l'obstacle « manteau jaune » - pour remarquer l'immense haut-de-forme qu'arborait son tuteur. Un simple haut-de-forme, accessoire intouchable du parfait gentleman anglais, avec son ruban rouge tout en bas et qui le resserrait pour qu'il tienne à la tête.

Il avait aussi un accent anglais particulièrement prononcé, mais si bien modulé, lorsqu'il réprimanda joyeusement sa collègue d'un « Ne vous pressez pas, Remi, nous avons tout notre temps ». Il sortit sa valise enjolivée de coins en cuir de sous le siège, contredisant parfaitement l'idée du « Nous avons tout notre temps ».

Et puis il y avait la figure. La face carrée, peu encadrée de racines de cheveux bruns. Les yeux vifs, sans sourcils, juste des plis légers. Le nez rond - Luke s'abstint de tâter le sien, vérifié qu'il n'y avait pas eu un sort dessus -. Le sourire franc et pincé.

Le grand sourire poli qu'il ne reconnaissait que trop bien.

« Bonjour, Luke. »

C'est là qu'il éclata en sanglots.

Sans doute une petite crise de nerfs, un peu d'ambiance _Aftermath_, il laissa tomber nounours Nicholas et parapluie délavé pour se blottir dans le pull orange. Le pauvre vêtement étouffait les geignements et les reniflements.

Peut-être que Luke venait enfin de saisir que ce n'était pas son papa qui viendrait le chercher à la gare.

Juste un inconnu qui n'était pas une figure si quelconque que ça.

Le professeur Hershel Layton, professeur en début de carrière à l'université de Gressenheller, qui aura plus tard une influence bénéfique sur un certain garçon introverti de Glasgow, Ecosse donc le professeur Layton, par timidité, se contenta de redresser son haut-de-forme et de laisser sa taille comme éponge fantastique. Il (le professeur) mettait ça sur le compte de la fatigue.

Luke relâcha finalement la fibre orange et laissa ses bras balloter sur les côtés. Le compte de la fatigue. Le professeur lui attrapa la tête, pour éviter qu'il ne tombe, avec un petit sourire épuisé. Remi, poliment, serra les deux mains contre son manteau, les doigts crispés avec maladresse sur l'appareil photo qui finalement n'aura pas servi, l'air concerné.

Les adultes ont toujours cet air concerné, voyez-vous, dans l'idée du _La journée a été dure pour tout le monde_.

Dans un moment un peu plus anodin, le gamin assis sur la banquette de la Laytonmobile - le surnom dont était affublée la petite voiture - aurait soufflé sur les vitres, dessiné des formes excentriques avec ses doigts comme par exemple des hommes-bâtonnets son papa, ou sa maman, l'aurait réprimandé rigolard.

Le professeur Hershel Layton n'était simplement pas papa.

Il était resté à somnoler la tête contre la fenêtre fermée, la ceinture bouclée sous l'aisselle en bon élève qu'il était. Et la fièvre empêchait les bulles de vapeur de s'agglutiner. La radio chantonnait à nouveau avec la voix d'une diva de salon vous savez, la jeunesse rousse, celle qui ne laissait prendre en photo qu'avec son majordome, un certain Brand.

Un moment bien quelconque, en somme.


End file.
